Dirty Little Secret
by Piwi-chan
Summary: TRADUCTION - Ron trouve quelque chose d'intéressant dans le sac de Harry. One-shot. SS/HP sous-entendu.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _**J.K. Rowling**_ et l'histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de _**Chester**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès à l'histoire originale en anglais !

**Beta :** Alexiel_v

* * *

**Dirty Little Secret**

**- - - **

Harry était assis dans un des fauteuils confortables de la salle commune de Gryffondor, fixant le feu, sa plume pendant mollement d'une de ses mains. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées mettant en scène des robes noires tourbillonnantes ainsi que des doigts rêches et teintés de potions, qu'il ne remarqua pas Ron qui l'appelait. Finalement, Ron laissa tomber violemment son parchemin d'Histoire de la Magie sur la table, surprenant Harry et lui faisant lâcher sa plume.

« Il était temps, mec. Je t'appelle depuis des heures », dit Ron dans un sourire. « Tu as toujours les notes de Hermione ? »

« Ouais », bafouilla Harry après un silence, montrant de la main son sac de livres. Il ramassa sa plume et reporta son attention à son devoir de Sortilèges qu'il avait plutôt négligé jusqu'alors tandis que Ron cherchait les notes dans le fouillis de parchemins.

Il était en train de progresser dans sa rédaction lorsque Ron déposa un parchemin sur ses genoux.

« C'est à toi ? », demanda-t-il.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au parchemin, et lut la première partie qui avait l'air d'être une tentative d'écriture d'une petite histoire assez clichée.

« Nan, pas à moi », répondit-il, en repliant le tout.

Ron avait l'air suspicieux.

« Tu aimerais sûrement y jeter à nouveau un coup d'œil. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et arracha le parchemin des mains de Ron. Il le parcourut assez rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'il voit son nom. Et le nom de Snape. Et qu'ils étaient nus. Harry laissa tomber le parchemin sur le sol, ses yeux agrandis sous l'horreur. Il lança un regard mauvais en direction de Ron, qui riait tellement que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

« Quelle bonne blague, Ron », dit Harry avec colère.

Ron haletait pour respirer, ses yeux étincelaient d'amusement.

« C'est sûr. Dommage que ça ne soit pas la mienne. Quoique, l'écriture me semble un peu familière. »

Harry se bougea pour ramasser le parchemin avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne puisse le voir, mais Ron en était plus proche. Il le déroula et regarda attentivement l'écriture.

« Hé, Ginny ! »

Ginny leva les yeux de l'endroit où elle était assise à côté de Dean, à l'autre bout de la pièce commune.

« Donne-moi ça ! », siffla Harry à travers ses dents serrées alors qu'il bondissait sur le parchemin. Ron le tenait hors d'atteinte.

« Elle pourrait savoir qui l'a écrit », répondit Ron, maintenant facilement Harry en arrière. « Ginny ! Tu as vu ça ? »

Ginny arracha le parchemin des mains de Ron et commença à le lire. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle se couvrit la bouche avec une de ses mains pour retenir les gloussements qui commençaient à s'en échapper. Juste à cet instant, le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Hermione qui entrait dans la pièce, ses bras lourdement chargés de livres et de rouleaux de parchemins. Harry était assis sur le sol, figé et le visage en feu, horrifié alors que Ginny appelait Hermione.

« Hermione ! Il faut absolument que tu entendes ceci ! »

Elle s'éclaircit la voix et prit son ton le plus dramatique ; «_ Le maître des potions aux cheveux noirs attira Harry contre lui. Il pressa la petite fiole dans la main de son amant et chuchota : 'Je te veux en moi_, _maintenant'_. N'est-ce pas hilarant ? »

Le visage de Hermione devint pâle. Elle laissa tomber ses affaires dans un bruit assourdissant, arracha le parchemin des mains de Ginny et sortit en courant de la pièce.

La salle commune de Gryffondor était toujours sous le choc et silencieuse lorsque Harry partit à la recherche de son amie.

Il la trouva finalement tout près du lac. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux gonflés, mais elle ne pleurait plus lorsque Harry s'assit à côté d'elle, lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

« Salut. »

Hermione regarda rapidement dans sa direction avant de détourner le regard.

« Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Dire que je suis désolée ne semble pas suffisant. »

Harry sourit à cette réplique.

« Toi ? A court de mots ? Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. » Hermione rit un peu, c'était bon signe selon lui. « Oublie cette histoire. Ils finiront par ne plus y penser. »

« Je n'aurais quand même pas dû te faire ça à toi. Tu dois être mortifié ! »

Harry tendit la main et serra la sienne.

« Pas tant que ça. »

Hermione accepta le petit réconfort, mais elle n'avait pas fini de s'excuser.

« Et avec Snape ! Je sais que c'est déjà assez mal en soi que je l'ai écrit, mais tu n'étais pas censé le voir ! Tout le monde sait combien vous vous détestez l'un l'autre. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Ça aurait pu être pire, tu sais », Hermione arqua un sourcil, clairement sceptique. Harry sourit de façon espiègle, « Ça aurait pu être Dumbledore. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur avant d'éclater d'un rire bruyant et long. Heureux de voir que Hermione avait fini de s'en vouloir, Harry se leva et ajusta ses robes. Il tendit la main afin d'aider Hermione à se lever. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au château dans un silence confortable, mais avant d'atteindre la porte, Hermione hésita.

« Juste pour te dire, je sais que tu ne ferais jamais quelque chose dans ce genre avec Snape. » Elle jouait avec les boutons de sa robe, une faible rougeur colorait ses joues. « Je pensais juste que l'idée était… intéressante. »

« Bien sûr, Hermione, je le sais. N'empêche », ajouta Harry, en se rapprochant et en baissant la voix de façon à ce qu'il n'y ait que Hermione qui puisse entendre, « il ne me laisse jamais ce rôle là sous la couette tu sais. »

Il ouvrit la porte menant dans la grande salle, en la maintenant ouverte pour Hermione, qui, pour une fois, resta sans voix.

_-_

_The end_

_- _

_

* * *

**Et voilà encore un petit O.S qui m'avait fait de l'oeil, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^**  
_


End file.
